Kayla Farts in Class (Thevideotour1's version)
Kayla Farts in Class is the 5th episode in the third season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 7, 1990. Plot While Mr. Ball and his class talked about what they did over the weekend, Kayla interrupted the class with a big stinky fart. This made her to go to Mr. Lee's office and he expelled Kayla. Then, Kayla got grounded for 10 days and had punishment day. Recap Cast *Kayla (Danielle Clegg) *Mr. Ball (Woody Harrelson) *Mr. Lee (Martin Short) *Aaron (Jason Woliner) *Abigail (Anna Chlumsky) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Bryan (Chris Rowan) *Colleen (Kate Sargeant) *Danielle (Suzanne Mikawa) *Hilda (Jessica DiCicco) *Jacqueline (Alisa Reyes) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Kurt (Alex Vincent) *Lacey (Maxey Whitehead) *Leslie (Helen Chan) *Lucas (Brendan Moore) *Lydia (Beverley Mitchell) *Matt (Justin Wong) *Nina (Bre Seltzer) *Ronnie (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Sam (Michael Oliver) *Tiffany (Larisa Oleynik) *Veronica (Judith Wall) *Wallace (Joey Simmrin) *Jim (Charles Martinet) *Elaine (Julie Johnson) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) Trivia *Kayla got grounded for 10 days and had punishment day. *Here are 5 punishments that Kayla had on punishment day: *#Taking a very, very cold shower at 0º *#Watching Shining Time Station with Mr. Conductor *#Wearing nappies *#Taking everything which is hers in her room and donating all to charity, including her toys and her bed *#Drinking the entire bottle of hot sauce *Another time Time Laspe is used. It is where Jim puts diapers on Kayla. Also, Kayla takes everything which is hers in her room and donates all to charity, including her toys and her bed. And Kayla drinks the entire bottle of hot sauce. Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 (Heard thrice when Elaine shoots Kayla's toilet with the pistol thrice) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 (Heard thrice when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet after eating too much dinner at Olive Garden) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Heard 5 times when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet after eating too much dinner at Olive Garden) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 (Heard once when Kayla shits in her diaper while sleeping on her bedroom floor after Jim and Elaine grounded her for 10 days) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Heard once when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet after eating too much dinner at Olive Garden) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 (Heard once when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet after eating too much dinner at Olive Garden) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 6 Very Short Wet D PE139401 (Heard once when Kayla shits in her diaper during Kayla's nightmare) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 (Heard once when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet after eating too much dinner at Olive Garden) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard once when Kayla farts in class) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 (Heard once when Jim shits on the bathroom toilet the last time) *Hollywoodedge, Fire Medium Roar Hiss PE052201 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Mix PE010201 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once when Kayla drinks the entire sauce of hot sauce) *Hollywoodedge, Shower Running 5 Fast PE168401 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Swish 1 Single PE116001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 2 Single PE116101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 3 Single PE116201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 4 Single PE116301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 5 Single PE116401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 6 Single PE116501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 7 Single PE116601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 8 Single PE116701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 10 ElectronicS PE116901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 11 Double Swish PE117001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 13 Single PE117201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 16 Double Swish PE117501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 17 Multiple Swi PE117601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 18 Multiple Swi PE117701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 19 Multiple Swi PE117801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 20 Multiple Swi PE117901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 21 ElectronicS PE118001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 22 Multiple Ele PE118101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 23 Single PE118201 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 24 Single PE118301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 25 Single PE118401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 26 Single PE118501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 27 Double Swish PE118601 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 28 Single PE118701 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 29 Single PE118801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 30 Single PE118901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 31 ElectronicS PE119001 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, ALARM - FIRE ALARM *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) (Heard once when Baby Kayla cries while sitting in a high chair in Kayla's nightmare) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC ZAP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP Quotes Quote 1: *(we opens the scene with Kayla having dinner with her family in the dining room) *(Jim and Elaine put all the food on the dining room table that they made for dinner) *Jim: All right, kids. For dinner tonight, we're having roasted lamb chops, parmesan corn on the cob, baked beans with smoked sausage and pasta salad. *Justin and Kayla: YAY! *Kayla: But beans make me fart. *Justin: Yes, Kayla. They do make you fart. Quote 2: *Mr. Ball: Good morning, class. Let's talk about what you kids do over the weekend. Jason, what did you do on the weekend? *Jason: I went grocery shopping at Safeway with my family. *(Kayla farts) *Other kids: Eww! *Mr. Ball: Who the hell farted in the classroom? *Kurt: It was Kayla. She started it. *Mr. Ball: KAYLA!! HOW DARE YOU FART IN THIS CLASSROOM!! THAT'S IT!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! *(Kayla crying and going to Mr. Lee's office) *(at Mr. Lee's office) *Mr. Lee: KAYLA!! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! YOU'RE EXPELLED!! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!! Quote 3: *(at Kayla's house) *Elaine: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!! KAYLA, HOW DARE YOU FART IN CLASS!! *Jim: THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS!! *Elaine: TODAY IS PUNISHMENT DAY!! YOU'LL HAVE FIVE OF THEM AND THE LAST ONE IS SUPER EXTREME!! *Jim: PUNISHMENT #1: TAKING A VERY, VERY COLD SHOWER AT 0º!! *(wipes to Kayla taking a very, very cold shower at 0º) *Kayla: IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! *Jim: PUNISHMENT #2: WATCHING SHINING TIME STATION!! *Kayla: BUT I HATE SHINING TIME STATION!! *Jim: TOO BAD!! *(wipes to Kayla getting ready to watch Shining Time Station) *(Mr. Conductor magically appears) *Mr. Conductor: Hello. Are you ready to watch my show with me? *Kayla: NO, I'M NOT, YOU TINY LITTLE BASTARD!! *Mr. Conductor: Too bad! We're going to watch it and that's final! *(wipes to Kayla watching the Shining Time Station episode, "Too Many Cooks" on TV) *Schemer: (on TV) C'mon, shake a leg, Miss Jones. The train'll be here any minute. *Mr. Conductor: (on TV) Whoops. See you later, Tanya, Matt. He comes; I go and that is that. (disappears in the episode) *Matt: (on TV) Good luck with the fish. *Stacy: (on TV) Oh, Schemer, stop worrying. The local train will get here soon enough. *Tanya: (on TV) Wait. Did we save the jar for us? *Matt: (on TV) Here's one. *Stacy: (on TV) Oh! Hey, why don't we give it a try? Who knows? Maybe Schemer's a really good cook. *Kayla: DAMMIT!! I HATE SHINING TIME STATION!! SHINING TIME STATION IS WORSTEST TV SHOW I HAVE EVER WATCHED... AND I HATE IT TIME INFINITY!! *(wipes to Kayla's third punishment) *Elaine: PUNISHMENT #3: WEAR DIAPERS! SO LAY ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!! *Kayla: But, dad-- *Jim: FLOOR!! NOW!! *(Kayla lays on the floor) *(Jim puts diapers on Kayla) *Kayla: OW!! IT HURTS SO BAD!! *Jim: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!! *Elaine: NOW YOU'RE GONNA GO SHIT IN YOUR DIAPERS INSTEAD OF THE TOILET AND YOUR DAD AND I WILL BURN ALL YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE FIREPLACE AND DESTROY YOUR TOILET!! *(wipes to Jim and Elaine burning all of Kayla's underwear in the fireplace. The flames burn all of her underwear (except the last one) in the fireplace and Elaine has the last one) *Elaine: Well, Jim, that's the last one. *Jim: I guess so. *Elaine: Well, in it goes. (throws the last pair of Kayla's underwear in the fireplace and the flames burn it) *(wipes to Jim and Elaine destroy the toilet. Elaine has a pistol in her hand) *Elaine: Looks like we gotta destroy Kayla's toilet. *Jim: Yeah, because Kayla is wearing diapers right now. Destroy it! *(Elaine aims Kayla's toilet with the pistol and shoots it thrice) *(wipes to Kayla's fourth punishment) *Elaine: PUNISHMENT #4: TAKE EVERYTHING, WHICH IS YOURS IN YOUR ROOM AND DONATE ALL TO CHARITY, INCLUDING YOUR TOYS AND YOUR BED!! *(wipes to Kayla taking everything which is hers in her room and donating all to charity, including her toys and her bed) *(wiping to Kayla's fifth punishment) *Jim: AND FINALLY PUNISHMENT #5: DRINKING THE ENTIRE BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE!! *Kayla: Okay. I'll taste it. (drinking the entire bottle of hot sauce. She then feels the hot sauce in her mouth) OWW!! IT'S TOO DAMN SPICY!! *Jim: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!! *(Kayla crying and goes to her room) Quote 4: *(wipes to Kayla sleeping on her bedroom floor) *Kayla: I can't believe I'm grounded for 10 days. Now I have no bed to sleep on. (shits in her diaper) Oops. I just shit in my diaper. *Elaine: Kayla, shut the hell up and go to bed right now! *Kayla: Okay. (continues to sleep on her bedroom floor. She dreams about going to school in her diaper) *(scene segues into Kayla's nightmare where Kayla goes to school in her diaper. Her nightmare opens with Kayla opening the classroom door and going to her classroom) *Kayla: Hi, guys. (shits in her nappy) *(other kids laughing) *Mr. Ball: Kayla, did you just shit in your diaper? *Kayla: Um, I did. *Mr. Ball: Then I'm gonna turn you into a baby and let your sit on the high chair to do schoolwork! *Kayla: What?! *(Mr. Ball uses magic to turn Kayla into a baby) *(cuts to Baby Kayla sitting in a high chair and crying) *(other kids laughing) Quote 5: *(Kayla's classmates are being bored at Andrew's house) *Bryan: Poor Kayla. She's been a bad behavior last night. Quote 6: *(fades to an outdoor view of Kayla's house, again) *(Jim's first 3 shitting sounds are heard) *Jim: Ow. My stomach. *(wipes to the bathroom door in Jim's bedroom where Jim is shitting on the toilet inside the bathroom the 4th, 5th and 6th times) *(Elaine enter the bathroom door) *Elaine: Is something wrong, Jim? *Jim: Oh, Elaine. My stomach hurts. I-- *(Jim shits the 7th, 8th and 9th times) *Jim: I ate too much dinner at Olive Garden. *Elaine: Then you must be having a stomachache, Jim. *Jim: Oh, my God. Here comes another one. *(Jim shits the 10th, 11th and 12th time) *Jim: Oh, I hope it's almost out.